The Singer Raven
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: Una escritora de joven edad se ve envuelta en una investigación de crímenes hechos por un asesino que se inspira en sus sangrientos relatos... Y ella es la única capaz de detenerlo.
1. El Asesinato a Medianoche

Capítulo Uno: El Asesinato a Medianoche

Era una noche lluviosa, cuando en uno de los pisos de un edificio se escucharon gritos desgarradores. Parecían cercanos a una mujer y a una chica joven. La policía fue informada de esos gritos y acudió al instante al edificio en cuestión, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Maldición -dijo el comandante de los demás policías-. Está cerrado y no se puede abrir a menos que tengamos la llave -justo cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó otro grito aún más desgarrador que los otros anteriores-. Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas, ¡muévanse rápido!

-Pero, señor -contradijo un policía de rango menor-, está con llave, ¿cómo vamos a abrir la puerta?

-Disparando, o bien, derribando la puerta -entonces todo el cuerpo de policía empujó la puerta y lograron derribarla, pero era muy tarde, pues el asesino había escapado.

Se podía ver que en una silla, manchada de sangre, yacía el cadáver de una mujer, que estaba completamente descuartizada. Cuando se le acercaron se oyó un grito desde la chimenea del lugar; el detective que estaba con ellos se dirigió hasta ella para ver lo que había allí, y vio a una chica joven colgada y muerta. El detective llamó a sus compañeros para ver si podían sacar a la muchacha de ahí, pero repentinamente un ruido de la ventana se escuchó. El comandante se acercó a ella e intentó abrirla, pero fue imposible.

-¡No puedo abrir esta ventana! ¡Ayúdenme! -exclamó él mientras los demás se le acercaban para abrir la ventana.

-Creo que... -dijo el detective y sacó el seguro, que era una vara gruesa puesta en donde se debe colocar un candado.

-Vaya, detective Shion, jamás pensé en que fuese tan inteligente -dijo el comandante al detective, llamado Shion Kaito. Él era de cabellos azules, alto, esbelto y algo fuerte. Muy inteligente y astuto, aunque también podía ser algo torpe, pero sólo a veces.

-Había que ver bien... -señaló el detective. Entonces, un compañero policía tenía a la muchacha muerta en sus brazos. La había sacado con mucho cuidado para no dañar información para la autopsia.

-¡Excelente, amigo! Ahora, llévense a la mujer y nos vamos al centro asistencial para que les apliquen la autopsia -abrió la puerta y todos se dirigieron afuera. Uno de ellos llevaba a la mujer encima.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del edificio, había otra mujer junto a unos cuervos.

-Aquí tienen, mis pequeños, comida fresca -decía ella a los cuervos, ellos graznaban, como si pudiesen entenderla. Los cuervos comían carne cruda y muerta; probablemente de gente asesinada. La mujer llevaba puesta una túnica negra junto con pantalones y zapatos negros, lo que la hacía indistinguible en la oscuridad de aquella medianoche. Pero había algo que resaltaba en ella, y eran unos ojos tan azules como el cielo diurno, o como el río más celeste posible. A la distancia, parecía no tener más de unos catorce años, o quizás dieciséis, o unos dieciocho. Un cabello dorado y rubio servía como linterna en la noche, porque ante el reflejo de la luna brillaba como el sol; sin embargo, esa noche lo llevaba oculto bajo la capucha de la túnica. Y si no hubiese sido porque tenía el pelo largo sobrepasando a los hombros, cualquiera habría comentado que era un hombre, puesto que traía puesta una camisa blanca algo desteñida junto a una corbata negra.

Se levantó del frío suelo, soltó unos cuantos pedazos de carne cruda y se alejó de ahí en silencio. Caminaba lentamente con el caer de la lluvia, que dejaba pequeños charcos en la calle. De vez en cuando se sacudía la cabeza para dejar gotear algunas gotas de agua de su cabello. Siguió así hasta llegar a un bar nocturno; entró sin más preámbulo y se sentó en la barra del bar.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos debajo de esa capucha? -exclamó el dueño del bar hacia la multitud. Claramente se refería a la joven con túnica-. ¿Alguien sabe?

-¡Es un tipo con gorra! -contestó uno.

-¡Nadie interesante! -respondió otro. La chica se levantó, se dejó al descubierto el cabello rubio y exclamó muy molesta:

-¡Soy ni más ni menos que Kagamine Poe Rin! ¡La mejor escritora de miedo existente en este país! -pero la reacción de la multitud no fue la esperada.

-Sí, claro. ¡Mi padre dijo que le dabas pena por lo que ahora haces, Poe!

-¡Tienes catorce, idiota! ¡No hagas bromas para llamar la atención, güera!

-¿Alguien ha leído mi obra titulada "_El corazón delator_"? ¿O "_La Caída de la Casa Usher_"? ¡La mayoría no me ha escuchado hablar y me andan criticando por mi edad! -se rindió y se sentó en la barra.

El dueño del bar le entregó un vaso de vodka rebosante. Ella lo bebió al seco y lo dejó en su sitio. Acto seguido, revolvió en sus bolsillos en busca de dinero; lo único que salió fueron catorce yenes. Se los entregó al dueño del bar y se levantó. Caminó por entre la multitud de mesas, recibiendo varios insultos y zancadillas, incluso patadas, golpes y escupitajos. Un hombre algo joven y con cabello negro azabache se atrevió a interponer sus pies en la caminata de la chica, lo que provocó la caída de ésta. Cayó de frente chocando su rostro con el suelo; comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y por la boca, incluso un incisivo izquierdo rodó desde su boca hasta unos pies de distancia de ella. Por suerte no sangró en la frente. La gente se reía a carcajadas; le lanzaron varias patadas, le derramaron cerveza, ron y vodka sobre su cabeza y espalda, hubo también quien le tiró piedras. Logró levantarse con mucha dificultad y dolor en su espalda, cabeza, tórax y abdomen. Corrió tambaleándose un poco y abrió la puerta del lugar. Entonces, al salir a la calle se alejó del bar y fue corriendo hacia su hogar. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban su dorado cabello y le hacían picos en el flequillo; de sus azules ojos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas, no de pena sino que de dolor y rabia porque nadie la conocía y nadie la respetaba por el hecho de tener catorce años.

* * *

Al entrar a su hogar, la pequeña mascota que tenía, que era un hurón negro con diminutas franjas blancas, la recibió en la entrada. Ese pequeño ser la había acompañado en los peores momentos y a veces era un excelente crítico de sus cuentos y poemas. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en su diván a descansar del dolor que sufría en ese instante. El hurón se le posó en el hombro derecho y le acarició una mejilla con la negra nariz.

-Tranquilo, Ren, no pasa nada, estoy bien... Sólo que se han reído de mí una vez más -dijo Rin calmadamente. El hurón la miró extrañamente-. Ya no me importa, francamente, es todos los días... Este sufrimiento algún día se verá remediado con mi muerte y la gente por fin reconocerá que mis obras marcarán generaciones y por milenios me recordarán como a una vieja amiga de la que se rieron cruelmente por su edad.

El hurón le mordió suavemente un dedo de la mano derecha.

-¡Ren, la mano derecha no! ¡Sabes muy bien que es mi punto débil! ¡Ren, no...! -y la chica empezó a reírse nerviosamente mientras que el hurón le lamía el dedo en cuestión. El hurón se llamaba "Ren" en recuerdo de su hermanastro Len Blake, quien nunca pasaba en casa; ante esto, Rin cambió la letra inicial y el roedor fue un sustituto del chico.

Ella trabajaba como columnista en el periódico de la ciudad; su hermanastro era quien revisaba las noticias y escritos, y el jefe era el que publicaba el diario. Rin no ganaba mucho dinero trabajando allí, pero lo que conseguía le servía al menos para una semana y quizás algo más. Sin embargo, dentro de todo lo bueno de su trabajo como escritora y columnista, había algo malo, y era que un crítico de sus relatos de terror siempre la lograba dejar en ridículo con sus convencibles pero estúpidos argumentos. La chica había jurado vengarse de él encerrándolo en un ataúd con vida, tal como en "_El entierro prematuro_". Pero algo que la ponía en presión y estrés, era que su jefe, Kamui Dankworth Gakupo, la iba a despedir del periódico si no hacía un buen relato de terror y las críticas no lograban destruirla por completo. El último relato no estaba mal, pero el crítico señaló que "_es obvio que nuestra joven escritora está en sus años de bajeza, aunque no me imagino sus días de gloria_", cosa que molestó mucho a la nombrada, pues se había desvelado la noche anterior escribiendo y estrujando su cerebro al máximo posible.

Esa noche su hermanastro llegó a su casa inesperadamente. La chica no se imaginaba que justo la peor noche de su vida vendría el chico que nunca había visto llegar. Len estaba más que agotado y el sudor le recorría la cara, pero su expresión estaba contenta y no se dejaba caer sin haber abrazado a su hermanastra primero.

-¿Por qué has llegado hoy y ahora, Len? -le preguntó Rin al chico.

-Porque el jefe me ha dicho que tendré unos días de descanso mientras el crítico Thompson me reemplaza -explicó Len mientras abrazaba a su hermana y se sentaba en el sofá. Ren se alegró mucho y levantó un poco el rabo; se dirigió hacia el muchacho y le lamió la mejilla izquierda de Len-. ¡Ren! ¡Hace cuánto tiempo no te había visto! ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? -el hurón hizo un ruido que decía en pocas palabras lo mucho que había extrañado al chico.

-Se ha alegrado apenas te vio, Len, se nota que no pasas demasiado tiempo en casa -observó Rin mirando a Ren, el cual sacudía el rabo y movía las diminutas orejas.

-No puedo venir a casa porque mi trabajo no me lo permite. Lo sabes muy bien, y sigo sin entender la razón de que me reiteres lo mismo una y otra vez -explicó Len algo molesto.

-Porque yo me aburro de estar tanto tiempo en soledad y sin ningún compañero a mi lado que converse y que me quiera -el hurón hizo un gesto de enojo-, excepto tú, Ren, ¡claro que me haces gran compañía!

-Y si tienes a Ren, ¿por qué te lamentas tu soledad?

-Dios, Len, deja de repetir lo mismo... Más encima que el maldito crítico ese está revisando las noticias, ¿no?

-Exacto. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. El señor Dankworth me ha pedido que te dijera que el relato debes entregarlo mañana a las ocho del día, o te despedirá -anunció Len esperando la respuesta que siempre le daba Rin al jefe.

-¡Es que... tengo mucho trabajo acumulado! -se excusó Rin.

-Ni tanto, sólo tienes que desvelarte toda una noche y salir corriendo con el relato al trabajo, así de fácil, Rin.

-Bueno, pero... ¡Estoy estresada! -se excusó una vez más la chica.

-Yo te saco del estrés siempre, Rin -y le besó en la frente dulcemente. La joven se sonrojó al límite.

-Este... Está bien, lo haré ahora -se rindió la escritora y se dirigió a su mesa, en donde había un pedazo de pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero. Lo único escrito en el pergamino era "_El Cuervo_", con letra caligráfica en japonés, y nada más.

* * *

Rin se sentó en la silla, puso los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos, buscando inspiración. El rubio se le acercó lentamente y le robó un beso en la boca. Los dos no eran hermanos de sangre, más bien sólo conocidos que tenían a una persona en común, que era el padre de Len; Rin vivió sola en compañía del simpático hurón desde que tenía unos nueve años. Len era unos dos años mayor que ella y fue parte de su "_familia_" porque la joven no podía vivir sola y con tan poca edad. Sin embargo, no compartía nada de su sangre, y lo que los hacía similar era el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Rin tenía el cabello desordenado por naturaleza, y por mucho que se lo humedeciera o se lo aplastara o se lo peinara, siempre le quedaba uno que otro pelo parado. Len tenía el problema contrario, siempre estaba liso y si se levantaba un pelo, no duraba más de cinco minutos de pie y se derrumbaba. Llevaba una coleta pequeña detrás de la cabeza y eso a veces lo hacía confundirse con una chica, cosa que le molestaba. A la chica generalmente la confundían con un hombre adulto por su forma de vestir y cabello.

Luego de unos minutos silenciosos, la joven consiguió inspirarse, así que cogió la pluma con la mano derecha, la untó en el tintero y la deslizó en el pergamino mientras escribía distintos kanjis que componían cada verso del poema que estaba escribiendo. Len la miraba hacer esa tarea asombrado. La belleza de sus palabras, el modo de usar la metáfora, su narración..., todo eso lo enloquecía.

Pasaron unas horas y Rin tenía listo su relato. Era sobre un cuervo y su llegada a un hogar. Cuando lo leyó en voz alta en frente de Ren y Len, ambos aplaudieron (bueno, Ren sólo levantó la cola e hizo un amago de aplaudir) muy contentos con el poema.

-Sólo espero que el crítico no lo destruya a palabras -deseó Rin mirando al techo, como si pudiese pedir algo a Dios y que éste se lo cumpliera.

* * *

Pero... Una visita inesperada llegó al momento en que Len se le iba a acercar una vez más. Tocaron la puerta y Rin atendió inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches, ¿es ésta la residencia de la señorita Poe? -preguntó un hombre peliazul con abrigo y sombrero negro, junto a una bufanda azul profundo.

-Eh..., sí, yo soy la señorita Poe, ¿necesita algo de mí? -Rin temió lo peor, como que ése misterioso hombre le anunciara su despido de su trabajo.

-Será una larga charla, ¿puedo pasar? -pidió el hombre amablemente.

-Sí, sí... Pase... -dijo la chica sorprendida. Dejó la pasada al hombre y cerró la puerta. El hombre, al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con Len y con el hurón sobre su cabeza-. ¡Len, Ren! ¡Dejen de hacer eso! -el pequeño ser bajó de la cabeza de su amo hacia su hombro izquierdo.

-Vaya, es sorprendente ver a un hurón doméstico en estos días, la mayoría está salvaje y para la gente son una plaga -señaló el hombre al ver a Ren.

-Lo gané en una apuesta de póquer cuando tenía siete años -explicó Rin naturalmente, como si fuese algo común y corriente.

-Perdón, ¿usted tenía siete años cuando ganó este hurón en un juego de póquer? -repitió incrédulo el peliazul.

-Sí, mi padre era un campeón en ese juego... Creo haber heredado esas cualidades -dijo ella algo orgullosa.

-Bueno, no vengo a conversar sobre hurones... Primero me presento, soy el detective Shion Fields Kaito -sacó una insignia de detective de un bolsillo, se la mostró y la guardó-. Segundo, ¿usted ha oído hablar de un asesinato reciente que ocurrió en un edificio cercano a la comisaría? -La chica negó con la cabeza-. Pues bien, la ventana que estaba atrás de uno de los cadáveres fue el punto de huida de uno de los homicidas. En la chimenea se encontraba la segunda víctima colgada y con la tráquea inflamada, signo de ahogamiento provocado por terceros; y probablemente el asesino escapó por ahí...

-Un momento, señor detective, yo no soy parte de la policía, ¿por qué me dice lo que ocurrió como si fuese su amiga u otro detective? -interrumpió la joven más que dudosa.

-Créame que no pienso que usted ha hecho el crimen, ni su compañero Blake -Len se paralizó al oír su nombre-. Sí, señor Blake, he oído hablar de usted, no piense mal de mí -se volvió a la chica-. Volviendo al caso, resulta que recordando viejos escritos de usted, señorita Poe -ella lo miró con una expresión muda y sorprendida-... Eh, sí, ¡soy un gran admirador de usted! En fin, he llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino se basa en sus cuentos de terror para cometer asesinatos. Pero ésto no lo puedo confirmar aún, pues hay que esperar un próximo homicidio para ver si es real esta afirmación.

-Señor Shion, ¿realmente cree que alguien se va a inspirar en mis relatos siendo que soy menor de edad y nadie me conoce? -preguntó Rin encogiendo los hombros y aplastándose el cabello.

-Rin, cuando uno dice: "nadie te conoce, Rin" se refiere a que _**TODO**_ el mundo ha escuchado hablar de ti -explicó Len; Ren asintió con la cabeza, como si pudiese entender lo que dijese su amo.

-Exacto, señor Blake -afirmó el detective Shion-. Bueno, creo que le he dicho suficiente. Lo otro es que de ahora en adelante tendré total derecho a entrar a su casa a hablar con usted sobre esto. Igualmente podrá ir a la comisaría e investigar más, si gusta.

-Un pequeño detalle -dijo la rubia-. Me gustaría que no se refiriese a mí como "_señorita Poe_", es algo incómodo... Llámeme por mi nombre, señor detective.

-No conozco su nombre.

-Rin Poe Kagamine, señor -señaló ella.

-Pues si le llamo por su nombre tendrá que llamarme por mi nombre también -chantajeó el peliazul.

-Como quieras, Kaito -aceptó Rin hablando con total naturalidad, como si estuviese conversando con un viejo amigo. A él se le enrojecieron un poco las mejillas, pero al rato volvieron a la normalidad.

-Está bien, Rin. Es un placer conocerte -y estrechó la mano con la de ella.

-Para mí también.

-Y... Ahora debo volver a la oficina o el jefe me echará la bronca... Los veo luego, compañeros -se despidió Kaito y se fue por la puerta hacia la calle.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos, hasta que Len se despidió de Rin y se dirigió a su habitación. Rin no fue a la suya a dormir, sino que se quedó con su mascota en el sofá a descansar. Tomó una chaqueta negra suya que tenía un cuello puntiagudo y triangular, además, era muy larga hacia abajo. Ella usó esa chaqueta como manta, el hurón se colocó debajo de la manta igual que su ama, y ambos durmieron. Rin no esperaba la mejor opinión del jefe sobre su relato, pero deseaba que el crítico no rechazara su escrito o no lo acabara con palabras.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Seguro que querrán matar a mi hermano por no hacer el capítulo de "_Instituto de Chicas_", pero el capi va muy bien y está cerca de terminar, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo y varias cosillas más. Y este fanfic salió de mi loca mente al ver la película que lleva más o menos el título de la novela aquí presentada. Y... resultó que luego de una votación para ver cuál de los Vocaloid sería Edgar Allan Poe, ganó Rin porque se nos acabó el tiempo para escoger a otro más. Pero mi grandiosa idea era que fuese Gakupo, aunque no me lleve con el personaje. En fin, si no conocen al Maestro del Terror, Poe, pueden irse directo a Wikipedia y leer sus genialosos cuentos. Eso es todo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews, síganla, etc. ¡Adiós!

Próximo capítulo: El Crítico y el Péndulo


	2. El Crítico y el Péndulo

Capítulo Dos: El Crítico y el Péndulo

-**¡SON LAS SIETE MENOS VEINTE Y NO ME DESPERTASTE PARA ENTREGAR EL ESCRITO, ERES UN INÚTIL, LEN! **-fue el primer sonido del día que escuchó el rubio. Rin se levantó del sofá a toda prisa, se puso la primera chaqueta vieja que encontró, se anudó la corbata, se alisó lo más posible el cabello y salió corriendo hacia el trabajo. El hurón se quedó mirando la ventana, en donde podía verse la calle. No llovía, pero la vereda estaba mojada y con charcos de agua.

La chica llevaba el manuscrito en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su cabello se desordenó más con el viento, aunque no le importó; estaba desordenado por naturaleza y no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Corría lo más veloz que podía, tenía las piernas largas y eso la ayudaba un poco; sin embargo, también tenía los pies grandes, unos cuarenta centímetros, y esto podía desfavorecerle un punto de ventaja. Cuando iba llegando al trabajo, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Abrió la puerta del lugar, la cerró estruendosamente y corrió hacia la oficina de Dankworth. Allí estaba él, sentado y leyendo el periódico del día; cuando la vio, dejó el diario en el escritorio y la saludó sin una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa común para Rin.

-¿Trajiste el escrito, Poe? -preguntó el pelimorado a la chica.

-Sí..., mi..., otra reseña... ¿Dónde..., está...? -jadeó Rin mientras tomaba el diario de ese día y buscaba en sus páginas su nombre y su anterior relato-. ¡¿Dónde está mi otro relato, Dankworth?!

-Es que..., verás, _no hubo más espacio_, Poe -explicó tranquilamente a la vez que leía el poema de Rin.

-¿_No hubo más espacio_? ¡No hubo más espacio! Vaya, Dankworth, me sorprende que... ¡¿Puso al _maldito_ crítico de Thompson en mi lugar?! -exclamó muy molesta Rin cuando leyó un titular del periódico que señalaba al crítico y una de sus reseñas en contra de ella.

-Oh, vamos, querida, todo el mundo prefiere a Thompson en lugar de a ti. Acéptalo.

-¡No voy a aceptarlo hasta que vea mi poema en este periódico! ¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La basura. Ah, aquí está -rompió el periódico en miles de pedazos y los lanzó al basurero, que estaba al lado del escritorio de Dankworth.

-Tú deberías sorpenderme, Rin.

-¿Razón, Dankworth?

-Pues dices que todos son una basura, cuando en realidad también dicen eso de ti. Además andas criticando a otros y no te gusta que te critiquen -tomó un periódico antiguo y pasó sus páginas buscando un artículo en específico.

-Eso es mentira. Nada de eso es verdad -mintió Rin con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí dijiste que Emerson era "_un triste y narcisista idiota_" -y le señaló la línea en donde estaba escrito eso en el diario.

-Porque eso es exactamente lo que es -le arrebató la hoja y la arrugó con furia, luego se la lanzó al basurero. Después, miró a Dankworth con una mirada de desdicha-. Estoy quebrada. No puedo escribir más cosas. He usado todos mis trucos.

-Deberías dejar a un lado el alcohol y las infusiones -dijo una voz que sólo podía pertenecer a un crítico. Apareció en la puerta de la oficina con los brazos cruzados-. Te están matando las pocas neuronas que te quedan, Poe.

-Sólo bebo ocasionalmente, para aliviar mis penas y..., ser más sociable -explicó Rin mirando al crítico-. Y las infusiones son terapéuticas.

-Podrías escribir otro relato al estilo de "_El corazón delator_". La gente _ama_ la sangre, la muerte -sugirió Dankworth tomando la pluma de su mesa y haciendo movimientos asemejados a un cuchillo blandiéndose.

-No puedo vender mi misma alma al Diablo. No podría escribir otro "_El corazón delator_" o "_El pozo y el péndulo_". No sería lo mismo.

-Oye, ¿qué tuerca se te salió ahora, Poe? -preguntó irónicamente el crítico tomando el escrito de Rin y leyéndolo. Una vez que terminó de leerlo lo rompió en pedazos pequeños y lo tiró al cesto de basura-. Es una completa estupidez. "_Dijo el cuervo: Nunca más_"... Estás demasiado joven como para perder lo poco que te queda del cerebro, Poe, tienes catorce y tomas... El futuro de la juventud no puede ser peor -y se largó de ahí sin decir más. Rin se quedó mirando la puerta, como si él aún estuviese allí. Estaba llena de odio e ira, sólo quería matar a ese maldito infeliz que de seguro la envidiaba por tener mejor redacción y reconocimiento internacional, aunque fuese muy poco.

-Voy a matarlo... ¡Juro que no descansaré en paz hasta verlo muerto ante mis pies! -gritó Rin con toda la furia que tenía.

-Rin, cálmate, es sólo un crítico... -intentó calmarla el jefe, pero sólo consiguió unas lágrimas de dolor de parte de ella.

-Me tomó casi toda una noche... ¿Y me toca esto...? -sollozó levemente la joven muy dolida.

-Te pido amablemente que hagas otro escrito que venda, ¿sí? -dijo Dankworth cuando vio que Rin salía de la oficina.

-Eres un **bastardo**, Gakupo -respondió ésta a modo de despedida y se largó del trabajo.

* * *

Al caminar por la vereda observó un carruaje con bellos caballos. Se interpuso en el camino del carruaje y lo detuvo con una mano.

-No de nuevo, Poe -Rin hizo caso omiso a ese comentario y entró en la carroza como si fuese de ella misma. Se sentó al frente de dos personas: eran Hamilton Rinto y Hamilton Akaito. El primero era un joven rubio hijo de un padre adinerado de la clase alta; estimaba mucho a la escritora, y viceversa. El segundo era muy rico y millonario, por eso estaba a cargo de hacer bailes y cosas así. Era un coronel. Odiaba que su hijo se juntara con el asco de persona de Rin; por eso lo protegía de ella.

-Ayer no hubo muy buen panorama, ¿cierto? -comentó Rin naturalmente, pero el señor Hamilton levantó una pistola hacia la cabeza de ella- Eh, señor coronel, ¿a qué se debe que su arma apunta hacia mí? Yo no soy como el resto que sólo vienen a pedirle limosna.

-Si tocas un pelo de mi hijo, te irá mal -advirtió el coronel.

-Pero, señor, el amor que siento por su hijo ha hecho que vuelva por estos lares -explicó Rin encogiendo los hombros indiferentemente.

-Fuera de aquí, pedazo de imbécil -dijo el coronel aún más molesto.

-No se debe recurrir a la violencia, coronel Hamilton -dijo Rin. El coronel cargó la pistola e hizo un click-. Está bien, me marcho.

-No, padre, ella tiene razón -replicó Rinto cogiendo la pistola, evitando que dispare hacia su amada.

-¡Que Rin Poe tiene razón! ¡El que tengas doce años y ella casi quince...! -pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Corrección: tengo casi veintiún años -mintió ella sonriendo.

-¡Mentirosa, vete de aquí, sólo quieres violar a mi hijo! -y pateó a Rin en una pierna, justo cuando ésta se levantaba, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese fuera del carruaje en un charco, golpeándose en la cara. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero al hacerlo, el carruaje partió y le mojó los pantalones, los zapatos y parte de su chaqueta y camisa. Rinto sacó la cabeza para verla mejor y ella dijo irónicamente:

-Una humillación más -él se rió y guardó la cabeza dentro del carruaje.

* * *

Rin se dirigió a su casa casi corriendo. Ese día no podía ser peor: su poema había sido rechazado y fue destruido (no en sentido literal); casi recibió un disparo; pudo haberse roto la cara con esa caída; sus ropas estaban todas mojadas... Y pudo haber sido peor. Cuando llegó a su casa, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y casi se golpea la cara con ella. Len acudió a la puerta y la abrió, el hurón se acercó a su ama para recibirla y ella lo tomó en sus mojados brazos. Ren se estremeció con la humedad y el frío.

-Rin..., ¿por qué estás...? -preguntó Len incrédulo de lo que veía.

-El coronel Hamilton me empujó. Manuscrito rechazado y roto. Dolor en la cara. Quiero dormir -fue lo único que pudo decir Rin sin estallar en ira. Ren saltó hacia el suelo y fue al sofá, donde se recostó en una almohada. Len cerró la puerta sin llave y le tomó la mano a Rin para que ésta no se fuera sin explicarle.

-¿Quién rechazó tu manuscrito y lo rompió?

-El maldito crítico de Thompson Longfellow Meito.

-Le diré al jefe que me deje volver al puesto, eso no se debe hacer.

-¿Romper un escrito?

-Exacto. Puede rechazarse, pero no romperse. Voy a la oficina, no tardo, ¿sí? -y sin esperar respuesta, tomó un abrigo, una bufanda y salió a la calle, dejando a Rin y al hurón en su interior. Rin se recostó en el sofá y cayó profundamente dormida, con los músculos y articulaciones adoloridos; el hurón durmió también.

* * *

En otro lugar, semejante a un lugar de tortura, había un péndulo gigante. Lo accionaba una máquina con palanca. Un hombre de edad algo avanzada estaba amarrado con sogas y otro estaba enmascarado y no se dejaba ver completo. Vestía de negro entero. En una mesita habían implementos de Medicina, tales como tijeras, cuchillos grandes y pequeños, filosos y con dientes, puñales, incluso. El hombre enmascarado miraba de reojo las armas blancas, como si pensase cuál elegir para matar a ese hombre. Se decidió por no coger ninguna, pero fue hacia donde estaba la palanca del péndulo: estaba decidido a matar a ese crítico por sus pecados.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Usted quién es para matarme?! ¡Soy un crítico! -reclamaba el hombre, al parecer crítico.

-Ha dañado a una persona que no conozco de cerca, pero que estimo mucho. Por su culpa le han ocurrido desgracias -dijo el enmascarado con una voz áspera y fría.

-¡Ese trozo de renacuajo no hace nada productivo!

-Si usted dice -y accionó la palanca, que hizo que el péndulo se moviese de un lado a otro.

Primera vuelta; nada.  
El péndulo bajó de altura, pudiendo así dañar al hombre de abajo. Cuando lo rasguñó por primera vez, el hombre soltó un grito de dolor.  
Luego bajó de altura de nuevo, y esta vez el dolor se incrementaba. Pasando el filo cerca de la mitad del crítico, salpicaba mucha sangre; estaba cerca de los intestinos y el estómago. A la segunda rasguñada el hombre escupió un poco de sangre por la boca, y burbujeaba de vez en cuando.  
Y volvió a bajar de altura el péndulo. Ahora cabía la opción de poder cortar al hombre por la mitad, pero había que esperar. Sin embargo, él seguía gritando de dolor desgarradoramente, y ya podía sentir cómo sus tripas se retorcían y se cortaban. No era muy gustoso sentir eso, ¿no creen? Pero para el señor de negro, sí que lo era; ver a su rival retorcido de dolor por acciones que no debió cometer es un sentimiento que a un asesino le debe excitar.  
Ahora, la altura del péndulo estaba lista para matar. El crítico sabía que iba a morir, e intentaba salir de una manera imposible. Apretaba sus manos como un signo de vitalidad, pero no servía en ese momento; apenas tocó su abdomen el péndulo salpicó toda la sangre de aquel lugar y un último respiro del hombre fue su última palabra. Con los ojos abiertos quedó y el enmascarado, ahora asesino, se largó de aquel lugar para sentir ese sentimiento que todo asesino siente luego de matar.

* * *

Rin se despertó con el sonido de la puerta. Alguien la llamaba; atendió y vio al detective Kaito.

-Eh... ¿Otro crimen? -preguntó Rin a modo de saludo.

-Sí. Un péndulo ubicado en un sótano. ¿Le suena familiar, Poe? -preguntó Kaito pensando en la respuesta.

-"_El pozo y el péndulo_". -contestó Rin inmediatamente.

-Creo que este asesino es más astuto de lo que pensamos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Kaito.

-A propósito, ¿has oído hablar del baile del coronel Hamilton?

-¿Por?

-¿Cuál será el próximo ataque? Este asesino parece ser tu seguidor y debe estar pensando en un ataque al baile -Rin se quedó pensando un momento. Un baile y un asesino suelto. "_La máscara de la Muerte Roja_", pensó.

-Creo que la víctima será el coronel. Un suceso similar puede ocurrir basado en "_La máscara de la Muerte Roja_" -explicó Rin.

-Joder... Mandaré a mis oficiales a patrullar el baile.

-Necesitas permiso del coronel para eso.

-Lo sé, se lo pediré hoy..., y tú vas a ir también.

-¿Yo? ¡Él se va a morir si me ve ahí!

-Entonces deberías dejarle esas cosas al asesino que anda suelto. Je -se rió el detective. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y una leve y corta risa-. En fin, tienes una risa hermosa, Rin.

-¿En serio? -se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí... Y bueno, iré a hablar con el coronel. Necesito el manuscrito de "_La máscara de la Muerte Roja_" para leérselo a él.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Voy a buscarlo! -abrió unos cajones de su escritorio, hasta que sacó un pergamino extenso, con varios kanjis desordenados y poco legibles-. Espero que puedas leer aunque sea el título... -le entregó el manuscrito al detective, el cual hizo un esfuerzo por entender lo que decía en su original idioma.

-¿"_Aiufu no Majone_"? -intentó descifrar el detective.

-¡"_Akai Shi no Kamen_"! -exclamó Rin algo molesta.

-¡No se puede leer esto, voy a confundir todos los signos con cualquier estupidez!

-Entonces coge el periódico en donde está la impresión original legible. Está por ahí, si es que no se lo comió Ren... -el detective tomó un viejo diario en donde estaba escrito el nombre del relato en cuestión.

-Aquí está. Gracias, Rin, ahora me marcho -Kaito se fue por la puerta hacia la calle y desapareció entre la niebla de ese momento.

* * *

El coronel Hamilton estaba sentado en sus oficina, junto con un criado. Leía el periódico de ese día, y cuando llegó a la reseña del crítico Thompson, leyó con mayor gusto aún. Le encantaba ver cómo destruía a Poe con palabras; señalaba sus puntos débiles al escribir, incoherencias, cosas ilógicas y sin sentido y, claro, su adicción a la bebida no se podía no tomar en cuenta. Al rato , irrumpió el detective Fields con un diario en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué quieres, Fields? -preguntó sin ánimo el coronel.

-Señor coronel, es importante: hay un asesino suelto -informó él con el periódico detrás de su espalda.

-¿Y eso me importa?

-Debería, porque según lo que parece, va a hacer un nuevo ataque, y será en el baile que usted va a realizar.

-Si es un nuevo intento de Poe para ir a mi baile, váyase.

-No lo es. Si quiere le leo el escrito en cuestión.

-Hágalo, pero esa escritora de pacotilla no vendrá de ninguna manera.

El detective abrió el periódico en la página señalada por la joven, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en su idioma original:

-"_Akai shi" ga nagai chiiki o kōhai sa sete ita. Don'na ryūkō ga totemo osoroshī to shibō shite inakatta koto ga nai. Ketsueki wa, sono abatā to chi no dokutoku no, hiiro no kyōfudatta..._" -su lectura fue de casi una hora completa. Finalizó con el fragmento siguiente:- "_...To kokutan tokei no jumyō wa tanoshī gēmu no saigo de owatta. Soshite hi wa chinka shita sankyaku. Soshite yami to iseki to akai shi wa zentai no ōkoku o museigen shihai o hoji shite ita._"

-Bravo... Bravo, señor Fields, pero una pregunta: ¿quién es el Próspero de la obra?

-Es el anfitrión del baile... -pero fue interrumpido por el coronel.

-¡Si esa Poe no se deja de molestar con sus cuentos de terror y cree que así podrá entrar en mi baile, la mataré con mis propias manos! ¡**VÁYASE DE AQUÍ, FIELDS**! -Kaito se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió sin decir esto:

-Próspero era el anfitrión del baile..., _**y el primero en morir**_.

* * *

Sasuray Samebi: Un capi tan corto me costó unos tres días... Vaya, me sorprende mi cerebro. No hay mucho que decir, excepto que el asesino puede ser cualquiera. Puede ser Poe, Fields, Dankworth (?)... etc. Desde ahora hay sospechas, y bueno, como no hay muchos reviews no puedo esperar que dejen su opinión de quién podría ser el asesino. Pero si son de buenas acciones y son solidarios, podrían darme aunque sea un review, uno sólo pido... En fin, ojalá les guste, adiós.

Próximo capítulo: El Jinete Negro y el Baile


End file.
